


High stakes

by Azuro1122



Category: South Park
Genre: Kyman - Freeform, M/M, cartters, keneric, stanman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuro1122/pseuds/Azuro1122
Summary: Eric should be careful with his bets...
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Eric Cartman/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Comments: 16
Kudos: 161





	1. The sentence

Eric felt like weeping when Stan finally talked. The day had been tiring enough and a complete rollercoaster of emotions, especially towards the end where he saw all that effort he had put onto this one thing go to waste in a matter of seconds.

“Cartman, it’s over”

Stan’s verdict had been stern and most importantly final. No matter how much he tried to appeal, the numbers on the screen were like a glowing accusation, showing how much he had failed.

“You lost the bet and now you’re subject to a penalty of our choosing” Stan continued, reading from the napkin he had used as a trial ledger. 

“This is exciting” Butters giggled from behind and Kyle slapped the back of the blond’s head frowning to shut him up.

Of all the bets he had made and won or at least tied to, Eric had to lose this one? He had everything to win and everyone knew it, that’s why they had only agreed to bet onto this if he gave them a blank check for the punishment if he lost. The brunet was more than sure that the other had cheated, there was no way they could have beaten him on a game he had been practicing on for weeks before he told them he had bought it. Yes, the cramp that almost disfigured his left hand during the game and that probably came from playing nonstop for the whole weekend prior to the championship had played its part but Eric was sure he could have still won even with just one hand. 

“Now for the sentence” Stan cleared his throat “We all agreed that for the next month, you will spend a whole Saturday with each of us as our complete slave. You will do whatever that it’s ordered to you with no objection no matter how disgusting, dangerous, degrading or any other adjective that you can think of”

Eric pressed the bag of ice on his hand that was the only thing keeping him off the excruciating pain because he didn’t want to ‘be a pussy and go to the doctor’ Scoffing lightly, the fat boy smirked at the others “Like hell I’ll do something that stupid. You can’t really think I’ll be humiliated like that”

“You will or else we will enact the real punishment” Declared Kenny “Each one of us has a piece of either information or incriminating evidence against you that will expose your darkest secrets to everyone”

The chunky brunet chuckled and then laughed out loud “Yeah right… As if you could really do that…”

“Tell him about it” Kyle nodded to Butters wearing a huge and malevolent grin.

The pudgy blond almost skipped to where Eric was sitting and whispered something in his ear. Something that took Eric a couple of seconds to compute because there was no way, no absolute way in the world that Butters could know about _that._ But apparently he did, because the details were too thorough for it to be a lie.

Eric gritted his teeth and glared at Butters as the blond returned to the make-up dais they had fashioned by turning the coffee table to one side. Kyle again smirked at Eric “That is just Butters’ contribution. We all have some other kinds of dirt on you”

“I can always kill you” Eric said calm and with a devious half smile.

“That’s why each of us has only our part of the info and proof. And you only know Butters’ now” Kenny replied “No matter what stupid stunt you try to pull off, at least one of the secrets will come out before you can take us all out”

Eric was boiling inside. So much that the ice in the bag was rapidly turning into water and the chair was starting to creak under his enraged trembling. They had planned this well. Too well. The bastards probably had thought of this years ago and were just waiting for an opportunity…

But Eric wasn’t completely unarmed either. He loathed appearing vulnerable but whenever he appealed to someone’s pity he always got his way. Putting his best puppy eyes and targeting Stan he half whined “But Kahl always weasels his way out of our bets! That’s unfair!” 

“That’s on you for not preparing a failsafe fatass” Kyle scoffed.

Eric huffed completely irate but ignored Kyle’s taunt and looked again at the black haired boy “Stan, I know you’re a smart and merciful guy, please, you can’t be this unjust!”

“Dude, stop doing that” Stan pinched the bridge of his nose to look away from Eric because whatever the fat boy was pulling off was starting to work “Look, just go with it okay? We have always put up with your stupid ideas before and it’s not like any of us will do something really bad to you. Just suck it up for once”

“Cartman, you know us” Kenny smiled trying to sound reassuring “We’ll just have our little fun and then you’ll be free of it before you even notice”

“And you’ve done pretty bad things to us before so you kinda deserve it…” Butters added sounding not so sure about it and lightly bumping his fists together.

Eric looked over at Kyle expecting the ginger to say something but he just smirked back at him. The fat teen closed his eyes and hummed a bit to calm down his anger, for now. Then he finally nodded “Fine, you won. I’ll pay out this stupid bet so you can never again say that I lack any honor”

Stan sighed visibly relieved and ushered Butters to put the table back in place. Kenny suggested they play something else to lighten up the mood but Eric just said he wanted to rest so everyone should get out of his house. He wasn’t lying though. He would play along with their plan, until he figured a good way to deal with all of them.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	2. Stan

Not even the whole week was enough for Eric to get prepared. He had thought of millions of things he could do but they all sounded risky or not effective enough. There was no way he could bail out of paying off that bet to the others without them spilling his secrets all around. It was horrible enough that Butters would not only know about what he told Eric, but the blond even had proof. So if an oaf like Butters could have something like that against him, surely the others would have even worse stuff. Which was odd because why wouldn’t have they used all that against him already? They could be bluffing of course but knowing Kyle there was no chance that they would bet all of their lives on what Butters had alone.

Stan had said Eric would spend the Saturday at his house first, paying for his part of the bet. Even if it was bad that he had to do it, Eric thought that at least he could have a chance to look around the hippie’s house and get his piece of the evidence, whatever it might be. After all, of them all Stan would surely be the least malicious with him. 

So when Eric arrived at Stan’s house early in the morning, which was torture enough already, he wasn’t in a too bad mood. Stan received him looking a bit sleepy still and they head out to the garage “Okay, so my mom said I should clear out this mess because dad is too much of an asshole to do it and ‘someone’ had to” Stan kicked a deflated basketball out of the way, turning on the lights so they could see what looked more like a hoarder’s nest from a reality show than a garage “Obviously you will be that someone today” He smiled a bit smugly “Don’t worry, I’ll be around to supervise you”

Eric squeezed his way past the car, which he wouldn’t have even seen if he hadn’t actually bumped into it from how much trash it was buried under “Fine…” The brunet rolled his eyes and looked around, not even knowing where to start. Stan sat on a chair by the entrance, not clear if it was to prevent Eric from leaving or to be close to the exit in case the mountain of garbage fell all over the place.

Kicking a box labeled ‘Randy’s fishing apparels’ Eric sighed. He hated this. He hated to do any kind of physical job that didn’t involve him getting some kind of actual gain. He hated to be at the mercy of the idiots that he sometimes called friends. But at least this didn’t sound as bad as what he had imagined. He figured it would be easier and quicker to pile the stuff on corner so he could at least see how bad it was. Of course that navigating the cramped little space he had to move around with a body like his proved to be quite the challenge and just some boxes and assorted trash after he began, Eric was already sweating and wheezing a bit from the effort.

“Dude, you can’t be in that bad of a shape” Stan snorted from the door when Eric emerged from behind of the car wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead “I mean, you should really start doing at least some exercise if carrying a couple of boxes around leaves you like this”

Eric glared at the other boy, already angry at the situation without the hippie ripping on him for his weight. But the last part had come with some concern in Stan’s tone and Eric just huffed, grabbing another box “Not like this is such a light job. What do you even have in here anyways? Why don’t you just throw all this away?” The fat brunet pried open a box labeled ‘Sharon work stuff’ and scoffed “Who the fuck needs huh… Dude, your mom wrote a book about abortions on the homeless population?”

“Really?” Stan walked over to Eric and looked curiously at the box “That looks like a draft though, not a published book…” He rummaged into the box a little more and shrugged “Honestly, I would just throw all of this away like you say… But my parents like to have this trash to… I don’t know…”

“As a reminder that at least they tried doing something with their lives and failed miserably?” Eric scoffed putting the box away.

“I mean, dad’s an asshole but at least mom is not that bad” Stan sat onto the car’s hood “Besides, at least they had a family and stuff…”

Eric looked over at Stan with a neutral face for a second and then walked to pile the box with the others “They shouldn’t need this trash then. If they appreciated the only couple of things they did kinda right in life”

“What would that be?” Stan asked looking a bit gloomy already. Eric just threw him a photo album that said ‘Babies’ and was filled with photos of Stan and Shelly when they were very little. The black haired boy sifted through the book for a moment and then chuckled “Was that a compliment Cartman?”

“I did say ‘kinda right’ didn’t I?” Eric replied from behind the car where he was apparently digging like a dog in dirt but what he threw behind were all sorts of small items that at least should have been inside a box.

Stan snorted and hopped off the car, going around to where Eric was “Here, hand me those things and I’ll put them in a bag or something”

“I thought you would just laze around while making me do all the work” Eric raised an eyebrow beginning to get suspicious.

“Shut up and let me help so we can do something else later. I don’t want to spend my whole Saturday here” Stan replied rolling his eyes. Eric shrugged and continued with his work.

They made short work of the trash though they couldn’t actually throw away anything without Stan’s parents taking a look first so Stan said it would be best to just leave all there and call it done. Eric was so tired that he didn’t even enjoyed fully when Stan said they should have a little rest playing some videogames.

Since he was supposed to be with Stan the whole day, Eric had dinner with them. Which he did enjoy because Stan’s mother had made some really good food for them and at least that gave back some energy to the brunet. After that, the boys went to Stan’s room where he made Eric work on his history homework since the fat teen was known to be good at that class while Stan detested to study about wars, which was exactly what the homework was about.

When that was finished and Eric was already hating again to be there, Stan said they could just hang around, maybe watch a movie. Eric accepted though he was a bit wary about Stan going so easy on him when he was supposed to be a slave for the black haired boy that day. Something that wouldn’t repeat. Ever again.

So Eric was very observant of Stan during the movie and caught how the other boy looked nervous as time passed. Until Stan paused the movie, pinched the bridge of his nose and shot a cautious glance at Eric “Dude. I’m horny”

Eric shook his head, not really sure that he had heard well enough. Then the brunet just shrugged and grabbed his phone “Go rub one off in the bathroom or something?”

Stan shifted in the bed though Eric couldn’t see him since his eyes were fixed on his phone exactly to not look at his friend “Nah dude… That’s boring… I mean, why do that when I could get something way better?”

Eric frowned a bit. Stan had never been this blunt about this with him or with anyone. The atmosphere in the room had changed and the husky teen wasn’t sure he liked where this could be headed to “Then go fuck your hippie bitch dude… Why are you even telling me this?”

Stan moved again and it was obvious that he had gotten closer “You know I broke up with Wendy like three months ago Cartman”

“Go fuck the jew then” Eric almost growled scooting away from Stan.

“Cartman, do I really have to spell it out for you?” Stan scoffed between amused and sounding a bit urgent.

“Maybe” The large brunet put down his phone and looked defiantly at Stan. Whatever was happening he wasn’t going to appear weak.

“Let’s fuck Cartman” Stan didn’t look anything like Eric was used to. There was a strange energy coming from him that Eric wasn’t unfamiliar to but that he had never seen in any of his friends before.

“You’re a hippie and a faggot now too?” Eric said snidely and got up “I’m going home”

Stan grabbed his arm, not too roughly but firmly enough to make a point “You’re supposed to do whatever I say today Cartman. Did you forget the bet?”

“The punishment didn’t include this” Eric yanked his arm free and grabbed his jacket.

Stan quickly moved to block the door. They were of the same height and even if Eric was really burly and not just from fat, Stan was an active football player and he knew he could at least wrestle Eric for a while “It included whatever we wanted to do. No matter what it could be” Eric looked angry enough to bash Stan’s face in but the other boy just smirked “I’m not sure what Butters told you he has as leverage but I assure you that what I have is big Cartman... “

The brunet gritted his teeth then. He wasn’t stupid. For Stan to be acting this way it had to be true. No one would dare to taunt him this way just with a bluff “I’m not doing this. Bet or not”

“Why not? It can’t be that bad and I know it’s not even the first time you have thought about it…” Stan’s smirk and those words completely unnerved Eric now and he took a step back. The raven haired boy looked more confident now but then he just smiled gently at his friend “Look, we don’t even have to go all the way. Maybe just a blow job? I just need to blow off some steam and we’re bros right? This is not something that weird between bros…”

“It’s not weird between fags alright” Eric was frowning deeply but now his anger was mixed with uneasiness. 

Stan caught that and sat on the bed, smiling again at Eric “Who cares about that? It’s just having some fun dude. I won’t force you to do it okay? Even if you did agree to do whatever I said…” Eric huffed and walked to the door again “No one would know Cartman. This would be just between us. It’s gonna be quick and if you really don’t like it then I’ll just drop the issue okay?”

Eric stood by the door then, cursing the moment where he decided to be so idiotic as to make that bet. But now that was already done and there was no going back. Which meant that even if Stan was saying this now, he still could easily divulge whatever secret he had about him. And those words he had said before… Eric was scared now. Stan wouldn’t have said that if he didn’t know something specific. Which meant that Eric was indeed powerless against him if he knew about _that thing_ …

Slowly turning around, Eric bit his lip and looked at Stan. The other was still sitting in his bed and looked nervous again. There was no malice in him and Eric knew that Stan had always been one of the very few people who had treated him decently. So this wasn’t about hurting him. Couldn’t be... “I’m free after this?” Eric asked cautiously.

Stan nodded with a half-smile “Sure”

Eric took a deep breath and like every time he had to do something that was in conflict with his thoughts, he shut himself off his mind and walked resolute towards Stan “Fine, let’s get done with this shit then” He stood before Stan, opened the other boy’s legs with his own and got down on his knees. Stan was looking at him completely bewildered, clearly having never expected Eric to do something like this “Pants down. If I’m gonna do this I won’t be uncomfortable”

Stan nodded and quickly undid his jeans, pulling them down to his ankles. But Eric yanked them off completely, and tugged at his friend’s boxers too. Stan gulped nervous though the tent between his legs betrayed that his body didn’t feel so shy. Again Stan pulled down his garment and Eric tossed it away, moving closer now, opening Stan’s legs further apart and diving directly to the other boy’s erection, swallowing it completely in one go. Stan cried out loudly and immediately covered his mouth with a hand, looking flustered as Eric looked up at him with a smug grin. The brunet then began bobbing his head onto Stan’s member, masterfully pressing his lips around it to ensure that the suction was hard enough to make Stan writhe on the bed as his tongue caressed every inch of Stan’s cock. It wasn’t small by any means, probably a bit bigger than average for a guy his age but it didn’t feel uncomfortable in Eric’s mouth so he could play with it at his leisure. 

Eric didn’t want this to be that much of a deal though. He wasn’t going to let Stan think he was enjoying this so even if his technique was impeccable, Eric made sure to make it as quick and cold as he could. And either because he was too good or because Stan was too inexperienced in this, not long after Eric began he could already feel how Stan’s whole body tensed and his cock became harder, twitching urgently in warning that an orgasm was coming. So Eric suckled on harder for a bit and then took the cock off his mouth and jacked it off hard and fast until Stan’s muffled moans became a loud cry and his cum flew all over his belly and chest.

Scoffing smugly, Eric let go of the dick in his hand that was still twitching a bit and got up, grabbing one of Stan’s t-shirts that were in the room and cleaning off his hand on it “This was all then?”

Stan was lying on the bed, eyes closed, body covered in cum and a huge smile on his face. He barely managed to open his eyes and nodded at Eric who promptly left the room and the house, still tasting his friend’s cock in his mouth, wanting to brush his teeth urgently but also a little bit regretting having cleaned his hand off.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	3. Kyle

The whole week Eric expected warily the moment when the blow would come. When everyone would start ripping on him and making his life a living hell because of what he had done with Stan. But it never came. Apparently Stan didn’t tell about it to anyone, limiting himself when asked to say that Eric had paid off his part of the bet. 

Eric still was suspicious of course. He was sure that at least Kyle would know since those two were just too close to not know something like that about the other. But it seemed that wasn’t the case because Kyle was always the most insistent when everyone asked Stan about that Saturday.

Finally the weekend arrived and Eric walked out of his house dreading to even be alive. This was Kyle’s turn and Eric knew that it wouldn’t go remotely as smooth as it had with Stan. 

The ginger was waiting for him almost giddy and dragged Eric inside when he finally knocked at his door “I hope you got some good rest last night because you’ll need it today” He grinned and handed a large bag to Eric “Go to the bathroom and get changed so we can begin”

Eric furrowed his brows puzzled “Changed?”

“Yeah, you’re not gonna work in those clothes” Kyle almost giggled and pushed Eric towards the stairs “And hurry, there’s a lot to do”

He could’ve put more resistance, but having already done Stan’s part Eric knew there was no way he could get away from all this. If even someone like Stan had gone to the lengths of threatening with some scandalous secret he was sure Kyle wouldn’t hesitate a second to ruin him.

Already into the bathroom, Eric tossed the bag aside and looked around. At least he had a chance to search in there for Kyle’s incriminating evidence. Eric wanted to know what it was so he could be more prepared to fight it. But not even a minute after he began searching through the cabinet Kyle’s voice came from outside “Stop raiding my bathroom searching for my piece of the leverage. It’s not there and you will never find it. Get changed already so we can start”

Of course he should have expected Kyle assuming just exactly what he was going to do. Eric huffed angry and went to sit on the toilet while searching into the bag. Now he was sure that Kyle was provoking him “Hey you assmunching jew! I’m not wearing a fucking maid costume!”

Kyle laughed beside the door “But you are my maid for today Cartman. You gotta look the part!”

Eric grabbed the costume and inspected it while playing in his mind a million ways he could kill Kyle. The damn thing was filled with lace and frillings and it looked taken right out of an otaku’s sickest fantasy. Kyle’s laugh could be heard again and Eric huffed. He would show the stupid daywalker. He had worn worse outfits before so Eric wasn’t planning to give Kyle the satisfaction of seeing him humiliated. He was going to play along and never appear weak before Kyle. 

The fat brunet took off his clothes, standing just in his boxers as he started to put on the costume. It was a two piece one and when Eric was struggling with the top one he realized what had been Kyle’s intention with it. The top part was mostly just adornments for the shoulders and left his whole belly out for display, with the added embarrassing detail that it cupped his moobs so well that they looked like actual big tits. Eric scoffed, at least when he had played the part of a woman he had never needed to wear filling for that. The skirt proved to be quite the challenge though. It was just too tight and so short that when he managed to get it up to his waist Eric thought that maybe it was missing another piece. Then he looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced when he noted that leaving almost half of his ass out was probably the very objective of the skirt. 

“I’m not coming out looking like this Kahl!” Eric shouted between frustrated and flustered.

“You are if you don’t want me and the others to tell everything we know about you” Kyle scoffed from the other side.

“Fine, but just wait until your mother sees me in this!” Eric scoffed, that was a good card he could play. Kyle’s mother may not like him much but she wouldn’t let her perfect son to torture someone else like that.

“My parents are out for the whole weekend. They took Ike to some school trip” Kyle replied “But you’re right. You’re not coming out like that. You didn’t put on the whole outfit”

Eric frowned at his chance disappearing and then confused at the last part. He looked into the bag and could see there was one more item “Wait… How do you even know that?”

“There’s a camera in there Cartman. There are cameras all over the house” Kyle said snickering “I wasn’t gonna let you roam free around here to do something stupid trying to weasel your way out of this bet. I’m looking at what you do right now…” Eric looked around alarmed but couldn’t see any sign of a camera in the room “Don’t waste our time looking for them Cartman. They’re well hidden. Now put on the whole thing and come out”

Eric’s desperation was growing by the second. This was going to be certainly worse than the part with Stan. The chubby brunet grabbed was in the bag and blurted a long string or curses ending with a kick to the toilet that almost knocked it down. In his hand there was now a bright red thong, or maybe it could be best described as an impossibly thin thread of red lace. 

He was definitely going to kill Kyle after this… But not before he was sure that the jew or any other couldn’t retaliate in any way. So for the time being, Eric took a deep breath to calm himself down and lowered his boxers, feeling way more exposed than if Kyle had been in there with him the whole time. The thong slid almost painfully up his thighs. The lace was soft but he was just too fat, though when it reached its intended place Eric noticed that it didn’t feel that bad. And at least the front bag held his genitals comfortably enough though the thread behind had already completely disappeared between his huge asscheeks.

Taking another deep breath and feeling his whole body burning with embarrassment, Eric finally opened the bathroom door and stepped outside. Kyle looked all over him and whistled while smirking devilishly “Now that’s what I call a proper maid outfit” He put his cell in his pocket and turned to walk downstairs “Come on Cartman. You’re starting with the kitchen”

For the next five hours Kyle put Eric through an intense working schedule. He had everything planned apparently and never took his eyes off the brunet, controlling every little thing he did and often laying comments that ranged from how good it was for Eric to learn to obey for once in his life and how it would serve him to be a good housewife in the future to more lewd things like how he should keep the outfit and wear it more often because it brought out his best qualities. And by the fourth time Kyle dropped something and made him bend over and grab it Eric was sure the ginger was doing it on purpose. 

Kyle made the brunet cook him lunch, clean the whole house, do his spanish homework and even mow down the lawn in the backyard, which Eric resisted because he loathed to be outside in his outfit but at least Kyle didn’t make him do the same to the front of the house.

He was allowed a break for lunch and another in the afternoon. Eric was completely exhausted and his resolve to look for a way out of all this had been smothered already by all the hard work.

They were in the living room. Kyle was playing some videogame and Eric was trying to rest a bit when suddenly the ginger stood from the couch and smirked at the brunet “Get your fatass off that couch and come with me. Your day is far from over”

Eric huffed but followed Kyle without further protest. They walked upstairs into the bathroom and Eric was thinking that he was going to be forced to clean it up again but instead Kyle told him to prepare the bathtub. While the fat teen did so, Kyle left the bathroom for a moment and Eric looked stumped when he came back completely naked and walked past him as if he was nothing more than another piece of furniture before getting into the tub “Not bad. The water is nice enough and you even used the bath bomb I left there. I guess that if there’s something you would know how to do well is to prepare stuff to laze out” Eric limited himself to avert his eyes off Kyle and turned to leave “Where do you think you’re going? Open the cabinet, grab the glove sponge and get over here” Eric took a deep breath and did so. Kyle looked at him with a nasty smirk “On your knees Cartman. You’re gonna give me a nice sponge bath”

“Like hell I’ll touch your disgusting jew body” Eric seethed and turned around to leave again.

But he stopped when he heard some sounds. Sounds he recognized instantly and that he couldn’t believe he was hearing right now. Turning around alarmed he saw how Kyle was holding his cellphone, playing a video on it and grinning like a madman at Eric. The ginger stopped the video and smirked chuckled “You were saying?... Cartman, do I really need to remind you that you’re at my mercy? I wanted to keep this as a surprise of course but if you won’t comply I will be forced to show this to everyone… Maybe at the next assembly at school?” 

Eric’s color left his face and his fists were clenched so hard that they hurt already “How?...”

“It doesn’t matter really” Kyle dismissed his words “Now come here and get on with the bath before the water goes cold”

The fat teen dragged his feet over to the tub again. For a moment he entertained the thought of drowning Kyle right then. It wouldn’t be even hard for him to do it. But this was Kyle. The only person he knew of that could get at least a bit close to his planning skills. Which meant that even if he did so it would only ensure that Kyle’s damning evidence would go out for everyone to see. Eric fell to his knees and gulped hard before dipping his gloved hand into the water to then, trembling a bit, start bathing Kyle. 

Grinning the whole time, Kyle clearly relished in the sight of Eric Cartman being debased to doing such a thing. But Eric didn’t show any more resistance then, working fast obviously trying to get over this soon. Eric did most of Kyle’s body and promptly moved to leave but Kyle grabbed his hand and smirked “We both know you missed a spot…”

Eric was gritting his teeth so hard that they seemed to be about to break when he lowered his hand into the water, moving past Kyle’s belly and further down. Kyle let out a soft gasp when Eric finally touched his cock and Eric did the same when he noticed it being rock hard. He moved uncomfortably then in his place and Kyle grinned again “What’s that I see? Maybe I should have picked a larger thong if I knew this would happen… Do you like what you’re doing Cartman?”

The large brunet was about to explode. He felt the underwear almost killing him from how tight it was now that he was sporting a full blown hardon. Still, he managed to just scoff “You’re the homo making me touch your filthy dick just because no one else wants to” Kyle chuckled but didn’t say anything else as Eric continued with his work. 

Then he finally nodded, signaling Eric he could stop and Kyle stood up, grabbing a towel and drying himself. Eric bolted to the other side of the bathroom, never looking in Kyle’s direction until the ginger walked past him “Clean up in here and then come to the bedroom. You can lose the outfit if you want but don’t go for your clothes yet”

Eric frowned but set out to clean the bathroom. When that was done the large brunet went to Kyle’s room where the red head was waiting for him sitting in the bed, still completely nude “You didn’t take off the costume. Did it grow on you? Though you should leave it already. It’s only gonna be in the way for your next task”

Eric took off the top of the outfit, sighing in relief but was a bit hesitant with the skirt. He still was wearing the thong but somehow that felt worse than wearing nothing though he didn’t took it off “What are you planning to do now?” He asked wary and finally showing a little bit of fear. How deep Kyle’s humiliation for him could go?

“I think you should have imagined it by now Cartman but if you need me to say it then it’s okay” Kyle stood up from the bed and walked towards Eric, his semi hard cock growing harder the closer he got “Now I’m gonna fuck that huge ass of yours”

“Cool” Eric said nodding. Then tried to run from the room only to be held by the arm with surprising force “Get off me you fucking maniac!!” Eric yanked his arm hard which shook Kyle entirely but the ginger didn’t let go.

Instead, Kyle just laughed “Good! Then you prefer your secrets to be out in the open? That’s fine. Run away Cartman, that will leave me and the rest of the guys time enough to even put all the dirty things you’ve done in a powerpoint presentation to show everyone at school on Monday”

Eric pushed Kyle away and set himself free but stopped when he reached the door. Of course that Kyle was right and he wasn’t even close to being free from the hold the other’s had on him. But this was too much. Stan’s thing had been something but what Kyle was talking about… 

“Cartman. I know that you at least considered this a possibility right? It shouldn’t be such a surprise” Kyle said softly, almost warmly though there was something really nasty in his tone “I mean, after all, you already know now what my part of the leverage is. And you know it’s worse than just letting me have your ass for today…”

The thoughts in Eric’s mind were overlapping so much that they reached the point where everything was just pure white noise. The brunet knew he was done for. And like the time with Stan, he shut down his mind as he pulled down the thong. Eric walked to the bed, hopped on it and bent down on all fours “Get it done then”

Kyle grinned wickedly and moved closer, making Eric shiver when he put a hand over the round huge ass “Not like this. Get your back on the bed, legs up. I want to see your face when we do this”

Eric groaned frustrated but complied, spreading his legs once he was lying on the bed and looking straight to the ceiling “So you were just a stupid fag all along and just wanted a piece of me? What will your mother say when she hears about it?”

“She won’t unless you tell her” Kyle replied snickering while kneeling between Eric’s legs “And I don’t think you’ll do that right?” Eric huffed as a sole response and Kyle scoffed while grabbing some lube from the nightstand. He smeared it on his cock and moved closer to Eric, putting the fat legs over his shoulders.

“Wait, aren’t you gonna use a condom?” Eric asked with clear worry in his voice.

“Afraid I’ll knock you up?” Kyle chuckled and smeared a bit of lube on Eric’s ass, making the bigger boy hiss under his breath and start shaking “Don’t worry. I don’t think that would be possible when you have all this between your legs…” Kyle gave Eric’s balls a light squeeze before doing the same with his already rock hard cock “I gotta give it to you Cartman. You have a really nice cock” Eric twitched in Kyle’s hand and the ginger then traced his hand over the small tuft of coppery pubes above Eric’s dick and squeezed it again “But now I gotta really give it to you…” With that Kyle lined his cock onto Eric’s entrance and pushed hard, getting inside in one quick thrust.

“AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! FUCK!!!!” Eric yelled and his whole body tensed so much that Kyle’s neck was almost snapped between the brunet’s legs “What the fuck are you doing you stupid jewrat!!”

Kyle smirked down at the brunet “Was it too much for you? I thought an ass so big could take it easily. Maybe I should have gone easy with your delicate cherry…”

Eric was breathing hard but the pain was already subsiding and he scoffed “Don’t flatter yourself asshole. You’re not even close to be the first… Thing I have up my ass. So that makes you the stupid virgin who doesn’t even know you can’t just ram yourself into someone’s hole in one go”

The ginger bit his lower lip and nodded, for the first time in the whole day looking a bit sorry about what he had done “Are you ready now?”

Eric closed his eyes and shrugged, a single tear running down his fat cheek “Just get over with it”

Kyle smirked again and began moving softly. Eric’s ass was very tight but the brunet didn’t show any sign that he was in pain anymore. Soon enough Kyle was moving faster, with a good rhythm that even made Eric let out some soft groans every now and then. Kyle grabbed Eric’s cock and began stroking it at the same pace of his thrusts which made the larger boy to groan more often. Eric’s whole body was red both from the embarrassment and from the arousal and Kyle began moving even faster and harder. His hand was already making wet noises over Eric’s cock from how moist it was with precum and some of the brunet’s groans transformed into light moans as he clearly approached his orgasm. Kyle fucked him harder, jacking him off the same way until he couldn’t hold it any longer and came inside Eric, stroking hard onto the fat boy’s cock until he also shot his cum all over himself.

For a while no one said anything. They just remained in the same position, panting and enjoying their afterglow. Then Kyle softly pulled out and lowered Eric’s legs, sitting beside him.

“Can I go now?” Eric asked sounding spent.

“You thought that was it?” Kyle chuckled “You’re mine for the whole day Cartman…”

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	4. Butters

That Monday Eric didn’t go to school. He couldn’t face the scorn that would be everyone laughing at him for what had happened. Especially he couldn’t face Kyle when he told the others how he had been completely degraded, because he was sure that Kyle would wait until everyone could hear to say such a thing.

On Tuesday his mother nagged at him too much and Eric couldn’t do anything else than to finally go to school. He was astounded to find that everything was the same as always. No one made the slightest sign of knowing what had happened at Kyle’s house and even Kyle himself never made any comment about it, not even when they were alone. Like Stan, it seemed that Kyle had kept that Saturday for himself.

That didn’t make Eric feel better about the next part of his punishment though. Being a slave to Stan had been weird and to Kyle completely demeaning but Butters… It was like stripping himself of every ounce of power he’s ever had. And from his past experience as Awesomo, Eric knew that it would be something insufferable.

Which was confirmed when the first thing Butters did was grab his hand and pretty much drag him downtown to make him pay for breakfast at Tweek’s coffee shop. The blond pretty much skipped his way everywhere they went, sporting a huge smile the whole time and making lame and really over the top comments about how nice it was to be having a quiet weekend with Eric. 

Lunch at the Italian restaurant left no doubt in Eric’s mind that Butters was trying really hard to make the whole thing look like a date and if wearing a maid costume had been bad, at least that had been indoors and Eric didn’t have to suffer everyone else seeing him in such an embarrassing situation.

Things went worse when at the cinema Butters began to be really touchy with Eric. The brunet was used to the odd hug or other display of affection from Butters because the smaller boy was just that effusive. But now he flinched every time Butters grabbed his hand or locked their arms and worse of all, that didn’t stopped when they left the theater. But every time Eric tried to push Butters off, the blond would remind him of the very disturbing piece of evidence he had against him.

At least Butters settled with not having dinner out after Eric practically begged him not to and they went to the blond’s house to spend the rest of the day. Which wasn’t that much better since Butters made Eric play all kind of lame games all the while acting like they had been boyfriends for years. The brunet was sick of all the saccharine display but it at least left him with enough time to replay in his head the vengeance he had been concocting for days already.

Still Eric was so bored that he almost preferred to be again at Kyle’s or Stan’s suffering whatever they could think of “Remind me again why are we playing this crap?”

“Animal Crossing is not crap” Butters replied offended. Which for him was to just pout a bit “It’s a really nice and peaceful game. And I love Tom Nook, he reminds me so much of you” The blond giggled a bit.

Eric just crossed his eyes in a grimace, thinking that dying in a vat of acid would be better than spending another second doing what Butters wanted “I guess it beats having the perverted homo jew making me do him…”

The moment he said that Eric regretted having opened his big mouth. Butters left the controller fall from his hands and looked troubled at Eric “Kyle made you?... He used the bet to force you into his bed?”

“Wow Butters, it’s so you to even make hate fucking sound so gay and lame…” Eric scoffed trying to dodge answering but it was obvious that he had already messed it all up. He shrugged and for once tried to look at the screen and continue with the game “It was nothing…You don’t need to make a huge deal of it” Butters didn’t say anything and Eric found that a bit disturbing, though not so much as when he turned to his side and looked at the blond grinning deviously “Butters… What’s with that face?”

As a response, Butters simply stood up and once more grabbed Eric’s hand, now effectively dragging Eric with him upstairs with a strength the brunet had never known Butters could have. They got into the bedroom and Eric began to feel uneasy “Butters… What are we doing here?”

“If Kyle did it I want my share too” The blond simply said looking giddy in a slightly frightening and deranged way “Don’t worry, even if you didn’t like the rest of the day I’ll make sure you like this part”

“Butters, you’re acting like a psycho…” Eric frowned already knowing where this was heading to and beginning to move towards the door “I’m going home…”

But the blond grabbed his wrist and squeezed it hard, never losing his smile “Don’t forget that you made a bet Eric. It’s not nice to not pay when you lose. Especially when it could go very bad for you…” His eyes looked somber for a fraction of a second “We already did something like this Eric, and in the end I, along with the whole class, got the last laugh when I showed them that video of you… I don’t think they will laugh if I show them the one I have now…”

Eric bit his lip concerned. He was cornered and even if Kyle could be a hard opponent, he knew Butters could be outright dangerous if he really meant it. The blond let go of him and smiled again, going to his closet and starting rummaging around it until he finally grabbed a large box which he put over the bed “We’re gonna have so much fun with this…”

Curiosity bit Eric then and he walked closer to see what was in the box. He instantly recognized the silver, yellow and green colors of Butters’ old costume “You have to be kidding me…” Eric facepalmed himself knowing that the day could only get worse. But that wasn’t all. Butters did take this Professor Chaos outfit from the box but there was something else there, something that Eric recognized quickly too “What the fuck are you doing with that?”

Butters smiled wide as he presented Eric with his own outfit of The Coon “When we stopped playing you threw away your costume but I thought it was a complete waste to do that so I grabbed it for myself and kept it here. I always loved it and the hero it represented…”

Eric couldn’t help but to feel something weird inside at the way Butters talked about his old superhero days. Until he realized what this all meant of course “Oh fuck… No Butters… You can’t really be serious about this…”

The blond grinned again pleased that Eric had caught the idea “Of course I am! I’ve had this fantasy for so long! Now go to the bathroom and get changed”

“Butters, you do realize that we stopped playing when we were eleven?” Eric dedpanned “Like that was years ago. I won’t even fit into this”

“Yes you will. I took the liberty of modifying our costumes just in case there would be a need to wear them again” Butters replied blushing now. But then his smile turned from sheepish to outright devious “Not that you’ll be needing to wear all of it of course. Just the basics will be fine” He grabbed the black pants from Eric’s hands and tossed them back into the box.

Eric sighed and turned around to walk in complete defeat to the bathroom. Once inside he thought of how this was worryingly becoming a pattern already as he took off his clothes. Butters was right though, the outfit was a little bit tight on him but it fit okay enough to not be uncomfortable and thinking that Butters could have been planning this for so long made a shiver run down Eric’s spine. The fact that he wasn’t wearing any pants didn’t help at all but at least he had been smart enough back in the days to not add some Coon themed thong in his merchandise.

Finally walking back into the room, Eric looked around trying to find Butters but the place seemed to be empty. Until out of nowhere, something tackled Eric right into the bed. The fall and the surprise took the air off his lungs and he tried his best to struggle himself free but was quickly pinned onto the bed again with uncanny strength. Looming over him there was now Butters completely clad into his old villain costume and smirking at him “I’ve been waiting years to have The Coon at my mercy…”

Eric knew how this was going to play and even if he felt completely disgusted about being prey to the likes of Butters, he also knew that it was stupid to even try to fight it since the blond and all the others had just too much against him “Yeah yeah… Get over with it Butters…”

The blond frowned then and pouted a bit “You gotta play along Eric. Otherwise it’s not fun”

Eric rolled his eyes “Fine… Professor Chaos, you beat me. Now we all know what you’re gonna do so just do it already so I can go back to my lair…”

Butters smiled and dove to kiss Eric. It was a harsh, needy and commanding kiss and it took Eric completely by surprise. The fact that Butters seemed to know exactly what he was doing was even more of a surprise and Eric found himself opening his mouth to let Butters’ tongue roam around inside without any resistance.

As quickly as he had started it, Butters pulled from the kiss and grinned at Eric “It’s time I put the irreverent Coon in his place…” The blond moved fast, too fast for Eric’s liking and in a second he was being turned over onto his belly as his boxers were yanked off him “Raise your behind hero, you need to learn how to behave” Butters voice was rough and Eric again found himself complying.

Though once his ass was up in the air, the slapping sound of flesh against flesh and the stinging pain in his buttcheek made Eric yell “Fuck! Did you fucking spanked me? What the hell Butters?”

Another three hard spankings made Eric cry out again “It’s Professor Chaos. And I’m just being soft on you Coon. You deserve way worse”

The brunet turned his head around to scowl at Butters “Dude, this is getting way out hand and… Holy shit!!!” His eyes went wide as plates as he saw Butters now naked from the waist down and sporting a huge erection. Frankly it was the biggest dick Eric had ever seen live “What the fuck is that!”

Butters grabbed his dick and moved closer, softly tapping it against Eric’s asscheeks “This is the tool that will make you think twice before messing with Chaos”

Eric moved away and turned around with fear in his eyes “Butters, you’re not seriously expecting to put that monster in my ass right?” 

Butters moved fast again and slapped Eric’s face but not as hard as he had done with his ass though he did tilted the mask a bit “My name is Chaos! And if you want to leave this place alive Coon, you will take every inch of what I give you understand?!” The large brunet looked terrified now and wasn’t sure that they were playing anymore. Butters saw that and smiled a bit, rearranging the Coon’s mask “Don’t worry silly, this is just a game. I won’t really hurt you. If you comply…” Butters then looked down on Eric and smirked “Besides your body seems to be liking this…”

Eric looked down and saw that his cock was completely hard too and he felt betrayed. But mostly he felt confused and there wasn’t even space in his mind for hatred now. He gulped and took a deep breath then before nodding softly. Butters moved away and Eric went back to be on all fours “You have lube at least right?”

“Of course I do” Butters giggled and went to the nightstand to fetch some before applying a lot on his massive rod. Then he put some more all over Eric’s asshole, pushing a finger first making the brunet hiss and then adding another yanking a moan from Eric “It was time someone put The Coon in his place…” Butters purred thickly and rested the head of his cock against Eric’s opening before pushing inside.

No matter how hard Kyle had fucked him the last Saturday, or how many times Eric fucked himself with a dildo in his house reliving the scene during the week. His ass just wasn’t prepared for something as gargantuan as Butters’ dick and it hurt worse than any other thing Eric had shoved up his ass before. At least Butters was really gentle indeed and he went almost at a snail’s pace, pushing inch after inch very slowly. Still, when the blond was finally balls deep in him, Eric felt like his whole body was going to be split in two. His pain must have been evident because Butters then began softly caressing Eric’s head and the part of his cheeks that weren’t covered by the mask “Take your time to get adjusted and let me know when I can move okay?”

Eric could only whimper a bit as a response, talking seemed to take too much of his concentration and he needed all of it to will his body to accept such a big intruder. He was sweating hard already and the mask felt sticky and uncomfortable as did the rest of his outfit when Eric finally felt that the pain subsided and only the feeling of complete fullness remained “I’m ready… But make it quick, I don’t know how long I’ll be able to take this” He hated to appear that vulnerable and weak, especially to Butters, but Eric thought it was best to be honest and hope that it would end up fast or else he was afraid this whole thing would be really too much for him.

“Don’t worry. Just being inside you got me halfway to finishing” Butters replied breathily and began to move slowly. Eric whimpered again at the friction but a couple of thrusts after he got used to it and his whimpers stopped being from pain and began to be of pleasure. Which obviously was worse but at the moment he just didn’t seem able to control his body. Butters seemed to notice that because he instantly began moving faster and harder, spanking Eric’s meaty ass sometimes in between groans. 

Eric’s prostate had never received such punishment and the intensity of the fuck was making his body feel things he had never even imagined before. By the time Butters announced he was close, Eric was already completely out of himself, meeting Butters’ thrusts with his ass and moaning like a cat in heat. Butters finally cried out and pushed himself hard into Eric, expanding his insides with every twitch of his cock as his cum filled the brunet’s ass.

Eric collapsed onto the bed and Butters did the same on top of him. They were both so exhausted that even breathing seemed to be an effort they couldn’t sustain. Butters was still wheezing when he pushed his body to the side, taking Eric with him and making them both lay there, still connected and completely spent.

When he opened his eyes, Eric noticed that it was already dark outside. Looking at the clock in the nightstand he saw that it was 9pm. He wasn’t sure how long they had been fucking but at least they had slept a couple of hours after. Just then the brunet noticed Butters’ arm wrapped around his belly and the soreness in his ass mixed with a not entirely uncomfortable pressure told him that the blond was still inside him. Eric tried to break free but he was just too tired “Butters… Wake up you piece of faggot trash and get off me”

Butters stirred in his sleep and finally woke up, smiling a bit at Eric before slowly slipping out of him “That wasn’t so bad in the end right?”

“Not bad?!” Eric replied furious but even turning around proved to be too much of a hassle. Besides, when he did so he noticed the stickiness between his legs and looked down to see his whole crotch covered in already dried up cum. He blushed then knowing that he had never touched himself so that must have happened just from Butters’ fucking. Eric noticed Butters looking at the same thing and smiling and he wanted so bad to punch his face in then. But he also just wanted to lay there and rest some more. It hadn’t felt that bad to wake up like that after all “You better have some good food for dinner. It’s the least you can do. Now go and prepare something for us while I take a shower. If I’m gonna spend the night I sure as hell will not do it like this”

“But I thought you were supposed to be my slave…” Butters said looking a bit puzzled.

“Butters. Kitchen. Now” Eric growled and the blond nodded before walking briskly out of the room. Eric sighed at the sight of the blond’s colossal dick flopping around with every step he took and finally stood up, caressing his sore butt and going to the bathroom.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	5. Kenny

Eric had trouble sitting comfortably up until Tuesday. He regretted profoundly having taken a second serving of Butters’ monster hog on Sunday before he left though that seemed to be enough to ensure the blond wouldn’t tell anybody what they had done. And Eric would have been a liar if he said that had been the only reason to do it. But Eric was a big fat liar so he complained all the while and even after well into the week.

By Saturday though, the husky brunet was dreading leaving his house in the morning again. It was the last part of his bet payment and Kenny was his BFF so he should have been happier. But Kenny had been at the end of Eric’s insults and jokes far too many times and of them all, he had been the less forgiving when the chance arose. 

Eric knocked on Kenny’s door and sighed when the blond opened it with a grin which was instantly traded for a slightly worried frown “Wow dude… What made you look like you’re walking to your own funeral?”

“What do you think?” Eric growled a bit “You can’t be so stupid to expect me liking being slave to a perverted white trash ghetto sack of bones”

Kenny scoffed amused. While other people would have been deeply offended by Eric’s words, Kenny knew best “It’s the last lap dude! And I know you need a break so I’ll make it easy for you” He handed Eric a large empty bag and stepped outside “First stop will be the supermarket”

Eric looked puzzled but followed his friend to the store. He should’ve expected it but still took him by surprise when Kenny bought a cartful of food and then made him pay. At least Eric had his credit card which was tied to his mother’s so he was able to pay for everything though it infuriated him that such money was supposed to be for some new games he wanted to buy. Of course that Eric’s mother would restock his card if he asked nicely enough but the fat boy hated to be parting with his money.

That wasn’t the end of course. As soon as they arrived, Kenny announced to his siblings that the day’s meals would be made entirely by Eric. The large teen pouted at that and his expression didn’t change during the whole cooking. Although he enjoyed cooking in general so that part wasn’t so painful. By the time after lunch, Eric considered that maybe Kenny was doing good on his word when saying that he would go light with Eric. Though the blond still made Eric clean around the house yet no maid costume was added so that was a plus. Honestly, he would’ve expected that part more form Kenny than from Kyle.

Yet when the sun was starting to go down, and after playing some games, Kenny reminded his brother that he was supposed to take Karen to a friend’s birthday party, leaving Eric and Kenny alone in the house, the brunet’s mood turned somber again. 

‘Here we go again…’ Eric thought to himself as he saw Kenny going to his room grinning at him. Eric followed and sighed deeply, eyes looking down and an expression of utter defeat as he asked “Where do you want to do it?”

Kenny looked quite confused then “Do what?” Eric rolled his eyes and sighed again before starting to take off his clothes. When he was about to roll down his pants Kenny stopped him wide eyed “Dude!? What the hell are you doing?”

“You’re gonna fuck me right?” Eric replied sounding tired.

“What?!” Kenny asked both puzzled and amused “I mean, okay, if that’s what you want but why would you say it like that if you’re proposing it?”

“I don’t want it” Eric huffed and sat on the bed “But everyone else made me do it as part of the bet’s payment so I take it that you of all people would not be the exception”

“Wow, that was insulting” Kenny frowned “And that’s a lot coming from me when it comes to you…” The blond looked worried then and sat on the bed next to Eric “The others forced you to have sex?”

Eric really wanted to say yes. Of course they had! But he knew things weren’t that simple and Kenny was one of the very only people with whom Eric felt like being honest. Didn’t happened often but at least was something “Kinda… I mean, they used the bet and stuff to make me do it but… Maybe I would’ve accepted anyways if things had been different…”

“Was it good at least?” Kenny asked smiling a bit. Eric shook his head. Then he huffed and shrugged. Then sighed and nodded. Kenny chuckled “Who was it? I’m betting strong on Butters…”

“All of them” Eric replied hushed. Then he looked surprised at Kenny “Why did you say that of Butters?”

“I mean, I saw it coming years ago… You’re like a sex magnet sometimes” Kenny snickered. Then he went serious “I didn’t think they would force you to it though. I mean, I expected them to use the bet situation to convince you into it…”

“I guess I am irresistible” Eric declared smugly and then frowned a bit “Yeah! They should have just asked!” His lips curved into a devious smirk “And paid…”

Kenny laughed then “Dude, you don’t have what it takes to be a whore”

Eric looked offended “Excuse you?! I could be an excellent whore if I wanted!”

“Maybe in another life…” Kenny smiled again and palmed Eric’s back “Are you feeling bad about having done that with the guys?”

The larger teen looked down and sighed, shaking his head lightly “Not that much…”

“Would you feel bad about doing it with me?” Kenny said lowering his hand to knead at Eric’s lovehandle.

Looking back up at Kenny’s eyes Eric blushed and shook his head again before standing up and finishing taking off his pants and underwear. Then he returned to the bed and laid on his back, spreading and lifting his legs a bit, his cock already starting to get hard. 

Kenny shed his clothes and moved closer though he patted on Eric’s leg and chuckled “You look like a lazy pig like that. Get up from there”

Eric looked miffed at the comment but mostly puzzled at what Kenny said. Then he was truly surprised when Kenny bent down on all fours on top of the bed “Wait… You’re not gonna fuck me?”

“I’m gonna fuck that fat sausage of yours with my ass” Kenny replied in a lustful tone.

Eric felt himself blushing harder and his cock twitched “But the guys all fucked me…”

“They might all think you’re just a bottom bitch but I know better” Kenny said and then smiled warmly “If I’m wrong though I wouldn’t mind to tap that huge ass…” The brunet moved closer as a reply and went to smear some spit on his dick but Kenny looked back again “Use lube better…”

“With all the people you’ve fucked before you still need lube?” Eric smirked giving a light spank to Kenny’s ass.

“I’m not your mom” Kenny scoffed and yelped when Eric spanked him harder “And you’re not Ron Jeremy but that dick is thick enough to hurt like hell so shut up and use some lube”

Eric grinned smugly and grabbed some of the lube he knew Kenny had in his drawer. He put some on his cock and then some more on Kenny’s ass before dragging the blond by the waist so he would be at the edge of the bed. Eric lined up his cock with Kenny’s entrance and pushed softly, moving back and forth in shallow and slow thrusts until his whole cock was inside his friend. Kenny moaned loudly when Eric’s balls touched his and didn’t wasted a second before starting to move himself onto the fat teen’s member. Eric groaned and kept himself still, his hands on Kenny’s hips but letting the blond do all the work, watching delighted how his friend fucked himself onto him.

The slapping sound of their flesh was loud though their moans and curses were even louder and were soon joined by the sharp noise of Eric’s spanks on Kenny’s ass. The blond cried out in pleasure at each one and the scene was just too hot for Eric to control himself. The brunet grabbed Kenny’s waist firmly and began fucking the smaller boy hard and fast, so much that the whole bed began moving with them and banged onto the wall creaking dangerously. Eric finally felt his insides catching fire with an impending orgasm and the urgency for release made him thrust so hard into Kenny that the bed effectively scrapped some paint off the wall. Of course that neither of the boys noticed that, too immersed into their pleasure as Eric growled savagely and came deep inside his friend with one final huge thrust. He remained still while riding down his orgasm and then quick as a lightning, he dove down, reaching around Kenny and grabbing the blond’s dick, jacking it furiously until Kenny cried out Eric’s name while his cum coated the bed sheets below him.

Both boys were drenched in sweat by the time they collapsed onto the bed, Eric made sure to fall on his side, dragging Kenny with him. Even in the haze of his afterglow he was conscious about how he would have completely smothered Kenny if he fell on top of him.

“I don’t know about being a whore but if it looks as good as it feels when you fuck someone then you could certainly make a great porn star” Kenny said under his labored breathing.

Eric scoffed and pulled Kenny closer with an arm “Would be a fun way to make easy cash…” He was still deep inside the blond and the intensity of their sex had left him quite tired. Eric felt himself drowsing off to sleep and thought that if Butters had been given that privilege with him before then he clearly deserved it too.

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


	6. Release

He had paid his debt. Eric’s plight was finally over. But he didn’t feel in the slightest satisfied. The experience with Kenny had been revealing in more than one way and the brunet needed answers. It didn’t help that the others now acted weird around him. On the outside they were the same as always, but Eric had a natural talent to pick up the smallest of details and he knew there was something hidden.

The next Saturday at Eric’s house when they were getting ready to spend another afternoon of games and junk food, the fat boy was sure about his suspicions when seeing that the others were a bit stiff and even nervous around him, like they were expecting something to happen. Naturally it could be they were just afraid of Eric’s vengeance, it was only obvious that he wouldn’t let what happened slide just like that with no consequence. Though even with his part of the bet fulfilled, Eric wasn’t completely safe still, so he set out to settle that matter first “Guys… The bet is over right?” He asked in a calm way while setting up the console.

“Sure, you paid your part alright” Stan answered and Eric caught over the corner of his eye how the black haired boy began to slightly blush.

“Shouldn't you be doing something then?” Eric followed up letting go of the console and turning his head around to look at the others “Like handing over what you’ve been threatening me with?”

“That was never part of the deal” Kyle quickly said frowning a little “We said our dirt on you wouldn’t go out if you did as told and nothing more”

“I did more than what I was told!” Eric began to feel the anger burning inside him but he took a deep breath to calm himself “You all asked just too much and made me do stuff that…”

“He’s right Kyle” Stan sighed and the others looked at him surprised “I don’t know about you but at least I think I went a bit overboard with the bet thing…”

That took Eric unaware and even more so when the others stopped looking so defensive. Kenny sighed too and nodded. Butters closed his eyes and looked clearly regretful.

“I don’t know dude… Cartman has done way worse to us and to everyone else…”

“Kyle don’t be an asshole” Kenny sounded miffed now “You didn’t see him last Saturday… I don’t know what you all did but I bet it was a lot to make him act the way he did…”

“What happened?” Butters asked worried “Eric are you alright? I’m sorry if went too rough on you… Though the second time you asked for it…”

“He asked?” Kyle suddenly looked shocked at Butters and then to Eric “Son of a bitch! You resisted all the time when I fucked you…”

“Wait, you fucked him?” Stan asked aghast.

“You didn’t? I thought we all had…” Kyle replied shrugging a bit.

“You mean you all fucked fucked him?! Like in the ass?!” Stan sighed appalled now “And I thought I had gone too far with getting just a lame blowjob…”

“HEY!!!” Eric yelled startling everyone “What you mean lame?! It was awesome! You couldn’t even speak after I was done with you so…”

“I know dude…” Stan blushed harder and smiled apologetically “I did love it but you know… Ass beats mouth all the time dude…”

“That’s because y’all were just too cowards to try out his fat dick” Kenny stated with a salacious grin on his face.

Eric smirked smugly but then shook his head and frowned “Wait, so you really never knew what the others did with me?”

“No… At least I didn’t until you told me about Kyle...” Butters answered looking ashamed “I mean, we weren’t even supposed to use you know… Sex, until it was needed as a last resort...”

The large brunet scowled at the others now though inside he was just completely confused “Last resort for what?”

They all looked at each other and finally Kyle cleared his throat “This whole thing with the bet and stuff… It was to help you…”

“Help me?!” Eric roared in anger and disbelief “You basically raped me!”

“That’s not what you told me dude” Kenny frowned at his fat friend “Maybe the method was bad but…”

“It was all bad!” Eric yelled again feeling quite agitated. This was rapidly getting out of control.

“See? That’s exactly why we did all this!” Kenny matched Eric’s tone and the brunet was taken aback by it “They might have messed up the way they did it but the whole point of doing what we all did was so that you stop denying that you liked it!”

“What?...” Eric said hushed by his stupor.

“You really never even suspected it Cartman?” Kyle asked looking a bit puzzled. Eric just stared at the others petrified by the swirling emotions inside him.

“This whole thing was meant to make you admit that you’re gay dude” Stan declared pinching the bridge of his nose “I thought you would see through it but it’s clear you didn’t… Which means that we must have looked like complete assholes to you right? I’m sorry if that’s the case dude…”

Eric got up and walked upstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him and sitting on the floor unable to do anything else. Like in a state of shellshock, Eric just remained there with his eyes open wide and his mind again clogged with thoughts with no chance to clearly grasp any of them. 

Until a knock on the door startled him and the voice coming from the other side surprised him even more “Dude, are you alright?” Kyle sounded worried in a way Eric had only heard sincerely just a couple of times in his life, at least when it was directed at him “Maybe this all was too much…”

The chubby teen finally moved again, rubbing his face and getting up to then open the door slowly. Kyle was there looking concerned “I’m not that weak as to break from something like this jew” His voice was a bit coarse and he cleared his throat “You were complete assholes though…”

“Yeah… I know. I mean, at least I’m sure that I was a bit rougher than I should have…” Kyle bit his lower lip “I thought you would handle it better. I mean, with how used you are to grand evil schemes and all…”

“Fuck you jew” Eric flipped him off with a frown.

“Maybe someday…” Kyle smirked a bit.

Eric’s eyes went wide again with surprise “Wha?... Really?”

“You did look good in that outfit…” Kyle’s smirk grew some more.

“I’m not wearing that shit ever again” The brunet scowled at Kyle but then scoffed “Though maybe I could make you wear it…”

Kyle chuckled and then looked a bit worried still at Eric “You’re fine?”

The fat boy shrugged and got out of the bathroom “I’ve been worse…” He walked past Kyle and back to the living room where the others were looking either regretful, worried or plainly at the verge of tears as it was in the case of Butters. Eric sat back on his place at the couch and looked at them “You don’t need to look like a band of idiots. It’s over. Though you will give me the stuff you were planning on using against me…”

“Of course!” Butters squeaked rubbing at his eyes “So we’re alright again?” Eric shrugged and just continued plugging up the console. 

The others exchanged wary looks but Kyle nodded at them and the mood finally relaxed amongst everyone. Until Eric stopped what he was doing and looked at the others with his brows furrowed in thought “You know? I was planning on giving you guys the Jonestown special today…” Kyle and Stan immediately spat out the soda they were drinking. Kenny looked worried for a second but then kept drinking. Butters just looked plain oblivious as always.

“What the hell dude?!” Stan asked dabbing at his mouth with his sleeve and putting down his glass.

“I said I was gonna... “ Eric rolled his eyes “If I wanted you all dead that way I wouldn’t have spoiled the surprise… Anyways, I was thinking that but then you all agreed to end with all this bullshit though I still don’t understand why you did it in the first place…”

“We told you dude. We’ve known that you’re gay… Well pretty much since always” Kyle replied “Don’t look at me like that Cartman, it was obvious…”

“Fine…” Eric huffed annoyed and then pouted for a moment before slightly kicking the coffee table “I’m gay but that’s not my point… Why would you even care that much about it?”

“Because we’ve seen you struggle with denial for years Cartman” Kenny said giving his burly friend a slightly sad look “And we decided to stop that bullshit and help you be who you want to be without any more fear or whatever that was stopping you from admitting that”

Eric frowned a bit again “Yeah but why? I mean… Aren’t you supposed to be thrilled that I’m doing bad?...”

“You can’t be that much of an idiot…” Kyle facepalmed himself, making Eric glare at him.

“Why would we be happy about something like that?” Butters asked between a bit angry and mostly sad and concerned “Eric, I can’t believe you really think that of us!”

“He doesn't. He’s just being an ass like always” Stan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose “Look Cartman, we’re fourteen already. There’s no more need to hide what we feel anymore okay? We all care about you and we know you feel the same. So yeah, we really didn’t want our friend to be suffering like we knew you were. We wanted you to be open about what you like and maybe help you feel better about it”

Eric looked astonished at all of them. Certainly he knew that Stan was right, he did cared about his friends, even if he hated what they did sometimes, a lot of times. Though he hadn’t been so sure about them feeling the same way, not to do all that at least “Why did you go to such lengths though?” He asked then “I mean, going as far as to even have sex with me? All of you?”

“Um… Well that part might have been a little more selfish on our part…” Stan rubbed the back of his neck while giving Eric a sheepish smile.

“We all wanted to have… That kind of fun with you” Butters added looking embarrassed and blushing “At least once…”

Eric’s mouth went ajar then and he looked stumped for a moment. Then he cleared his throat “So you did all this just to make me admit I’m gay and because you’re all horny with me?”

“Basically…” Kenny answered as the others nodded with various levels of embarrassment on their faces.

“Okay” Eric nodded himself and went back to turning on the console.

“Wait, that’s it?” Kyle asked in disbelief “You found out all this and you just say ‘okay’?”

Eric turned his head to roll his eyes at the ginger as he was picking up a game to play “Shut up and come here so we can play some before it’s too late”

“Too late?” Stan asked a bit wary.

“I mean, we should be well rested right?” Eric answered matter of factly “We’re having an orgy tonight or what?”

SP Characters and names are not mine and belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker


End file.
